Trapped in a Sarcophagus! (request)
by Parker123101
Summary: On a trip to the museum, a burglar traps the Ninja, well, Randy, inside a sarcophagus! Will he escape? (Summary sucks, sorry) This was a request for SariSpy56! I'm sorry I took so long :( If any one else wants a one shot just tell me!


**(This was a request from SariSpy56 enjoy! I'm sorry I'm taking so long SariSpy! I decided to get a little help from my friend who wants to become an Egyptianalogist [don't know how to spell that] And for everyone else who gave me a request, I'm sorry I'm taking so long! If you want a one shot too, just tell me!)**

"Nomi, do I HAVE to go?"

"Yes, it shall be a good learning experience and the Egyptian life was actually quite interesting," Nomi answered back to her pupil. Randy moaned, knowing there was no way to get out of this. Howard moaned too, knowing that Randy wouldn't let him leave. The three of the walked into the museum.

"Ahhh the smell of history..." Nomi said smiling. Howard rolled his eyes. They walked down the halls to a room where it showed the afterlife process.

"Isn't this interesting Randy? The Egyptian life was quite interesting," Nomi said, fascinated at the Egyptian history around her.

"Yea, I guess," Randy said. Randy peered into a sarcophagus.

"What the juice is this?" Randy examine the sarcophagus that was propped up against the wall.

"Excuse me Randy, but it appears I need to use the restroom," Nomi said quickly. She ran off. Howard sat down and fell asleep while Randy read about the sarcophagus on an information board. Randy started to examine the sarcophagus when suddenly he was pushed out of the way.

"Move out of the way, kid!" The man was wearing black with a ski mask over his head. He started to put items in a sack. It finally occurred to Randy it was a robbery. He ran out of the room and looked around, no one was there. He slipped on his mask.

"SMOKE-BOMB!" Randy appeared on the scene. The burglar dropped the bag in surprise. He then threw a punch at Randy who easilly dodged to the side.

"Ninja kick!" The burglar grabbed his leg and flung him against the wall.

"Ow!" Randy rubbed his head. The burglar then tossed him into the sarcophagus.

"What are you doing-" The man picked up the lid of the sarcophagus and shoved it onto the case, locking Randy inside.

"Hey, let me out!" Randy said trying his best to push the lid off, but even with the strength of the Ninja suit, he was no match to the heavy lid of the sarcophagus. The burglar smirked at his work and picked up his bag of various Egyptian artifacts, and ran off. Randy sighed, he barely had enough room to breathe!

"Howard! Can you hear me?" Howard slowly woke up.

"Five more minutes...hey where are you Cunningham?"

"I'm in this sarcophagus...thing! There was a burglar and he trapped me in here!"

"How could you let yourself get caught in a sarcophagus!?"

"I don't know, just help me out!" Howard laid back down on the bench he was sitting on.

"Why don't you just use your ninja weapons," he asked yawning.

"I'm not going to damage the property of the museum!"

"You damaged the fence at the swamp." **(Reference to the episode Swampy Seconds)**

"That's different! Don't you remember about abusing my powers!?" He thought for a second. "Plus Nomi would kill me if I did that again," he muttered. Howard moaned.

"Ok fine, on the count of three."

"One...two..." The countdown was interrupted by the growling of Howard's stomach.

"Um... Cunningham? I we've been working too long and I need a break!"

"You've only been trying for two seconds!" Randy cried angrily back.

"I'll be right back! I'm just getting some icecream!" Howard ran off.

"HOWARD! Argh!" Randy shouted. "I have the best friends in the world don't I," he mumbled to himself as he face palmed, which was hard to make contact with his face because of the limited room. Randy continued to push on the lid, it didn't budge. He started to panic. It felt like the walls were starting to close in on him, he felt like he was suffocating. He grabbed his head and tried to shake himself out of it.

"_Get a hold of yourself Randy_," he thought. "_What would Nomi do?"_ He daydreamed of Nomi simply kicking the lid of the sarcophagus and simply strolling out.

"_Ok...what else would Nomi do?_" He then imagined Nomi simply calming herself down.

"_Well that won't work...or will it?_" Randy tried doing that thing Nomi always did. He did his best to sit down and meditate. He tried to relax but couldn't, for fear kept creeping into his mind.

"_Relax! Just wait until Nomi gets back! It shouldn't be too long now..."_

_Meanwhile _

Nomi left the bathroom when she saw Howard holding two ice cream cones.

"Aww Howard! That was very kind of you to get me some cream of ice!"

"Oh um, yep! That's what I did! Got one for you and certainly not two for myself! Hah hah! ..." Howard handed Nomi the ice cream. They say down to enjoy it. Howard forgot about Randy, he was too busy digging his face into his chocolate ice cream while Nomi, who had no idea what was going on, simply licked her vanilla ice cream. She made a disgusted face when looking at Howard's chocolate covered face.

"What," Howard asked.

"Oh nothing...it's just your eating like a pig..."

"Hey!"

"Well it is true!"

"Man if Randy was here- ARGH I FORGOT!"

"What have you forgotten?"

"I um...may have left Randy on a sarcophagus on the other side of the museum?"

"You did WHAT!?"

"It's ok!" Howard grinned. "Randy can get out on his own!"

"Do you even know how much those lids weigh!?"

"Um...ten pounds?"

"The lid of a sarcophagus can weigh up to 5,000 pounds!"

"5,000 POUNDS!? HOW THE HECK DID THAT BURGLAR OPEN IT!?"

"BURGLAR!?"

"Oh yea... Sorry, I forgot that detail..." Nomi took off as fast as she could to the other end of the museum where Randy was.

"No running in the museum!" shouted a security gaurd.

"Sorry," Nomi said slowing down even though she was still jogging. Soon enough she got to the room Randy was in.

"Don't worry Randy I'll get you out of there! Come help me Howard" Howard and Nomi with all their might pushed the lid off the case. They were surprised to find Randy meditating inside.

"Oh hi...TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH," Randy shouted in Howard's direction.

"Well I'm sorry! But it's not my fault you got stuck in a sarcophagus!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was that burglar's fault!" Nomi stopped the two.

"Stop it you two," she snapped. "The only thing I want to know, is how that burglar lifted up a 5,000 pound lid, in less then a minute!" Everyone looked at each other. How… is the question of the day.

**(I'm sorry I took so long! This is a one-shot but I will probably make a sequel (or two since I have two ideas, or maybe I'll put it in the sequal) I don't know, I have a lot if ideas for other stories so...it could be a while! How do YOU think the burglar lifted up the lid of the sarcophagus? I already know but I'm interested in any other ideas, just for fun. If any of you want a one-shot then tell me! SMOKE-BOMB)**


End file.
